Eclipse Lunar
by Rizita-chan
Summary: A Ed y Winry se les cuenta de una hermosa y fantástica leyenda. ¿Ed podrá lograr confesarse ese día? o ¿necesitará ayuda de alguien?, entren y lean es un one-shot creado bajo un verdadero eclipse lunar xD! Espero y les guste! n.n


_Hola! esta vez les traigo un EdxWin "puro", pues es la primera vez que escribo un fic para ellos dos solamente, espero y lo disfruten mucho, por cierto, este fic es el mismo que escribi para el concurso de fma-esp, y lo decidí subir aqui también xDD!_

_Bueno a leer se ha dicho n.nU _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------♠--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"Eclipse Lunar"**

Se contaba una hermosa leyenda, aquella historia hablaba de un joven que le declaraba su amor eterno a una dulce y bella doncella, bajo la preciosa luna llena que pasaba por una etapa muy peculiar, la cual era llamada "Eclipse Lunar", por un motivo que ellos desconocían pero, sin embargo, aquella leyenda, decía que si te declarabas a esa persona tan especial, en esa etapa lunar, tu vida estaría unida para siempre y por siempre a esa persona especial y no habría nada que los separara.

Parecía un cuento de hadas, pero a ella le venía de lo más hermoso y especial para su joven vida¡cielos! Como deseaba que ese tonto la tomara en cuenta como ella quería, pero desgraciadamente, no lo hacía…

Su cara nostálgica, llamó la atención de su abuela, y mucho más cuando la joven rubia de ojos color zafiro suspiró.

-¡Winry¿Qué te sucede¡deja de distraerte y termina ya con ese automail que lo vendrán a ver pronto! –Le dice la abuela Pinako al ver que la joven no hacía nada más que suspirar y estar parada sin hacer su trabajo.-

-Sí…- Vuelve a suspirar.-

-¿Ah?.-

Patético. -Pensaba la abuela-

Pero si era tan hermoso, hasta se imaginaba a su "príncipe" declarándosele bajo ese luminoso y a la vez oscuro eclipse de luna¿y ella? Tomada de las manos de él con amor, mucho amor.

-¡¡¡Winry!!! –Esta vez la abuela logra sacarla de sus "sueños".-

-¡Ah! – Deja caer su llave inglesa al suelo del susto.- Qué… ¿Qué pasa abuela?

-Mmm…ni siquiera me pusiste atención.- Niega con su cabeza.-

-¿Atención¿a qué? Acaso Ed…-Se sonroja.-

-¿¡Qué te pasa!? Te dije que acabaras con ese automail rápido que llegará el cliente que lo solicitó…-

-¡Es cierto! - Grita exaltada.- ¡Lo había olvidado! Enseguida lo acabo…- se ríe nerviosamente.-

-Bien…-La mira como un bicho raro.-

Faltaban pocos días para tan importantísimo evento que ocurría una vez cada aproximadamente tres meses, pero que sólo se podía presenciar unas cuantas veces y que además solía pasar desapercibido por la gente, pero que esta vez sin dudas, no lo haría. Estaba nervioso, no sabía como hacerlo…

-Hermano…no me digas que…¿aún no se lo pides?.- Pregunta la gran armadura.-

-Claro que no… ¿cómo crees?, pensará que soy un cursi imbésil…-Respondía con desánimos el de ojos color de miel.-

-No es cierto…-Seguía el hermano menor.- Faltan dos días para el eclipse, debes pensar cómo llevarla esa noche a ver la luna…-

-Lo sé…-Suspira.- Bien, lo intentaré…-Dice con mirada decidida el joven alquimista.-

-¡Así se dice hermano!-

-Voy enseguida…-Va de camino a la casa de Winry.- Que rayos le diré…Improvisaré…-

Edward, se acercaba cada vez a paso más lento a la entrada de la casa, hasta quedar parado en la puerta.

-¿Qué le digo…?-Entra y se dirige al taller.-

-Hola Ed…-la abuela lo hace salir de sus pensamientos y da un gran salto del susto.-

-Ah…Hola tía Pinako…-

-¿No estabas con Al entrenando?-Pregunta con interés la anciana.-

-Usted misma lo dijo "estaba"¿Win está en el taller?

-Tu mismo lo dijiste…-Sonríe haciendo un aro de humo en su pipa.-

-Bien…-Sonríe a medio labio y entra en el taller.-

La joven mecánica acababa el automail, aún un poco distraída por cierto tema puntual, se había llevado horas pensando en él. Está a punto de dar el último martillazo cuando aparece Ed por la puerta.

-Win…-la interrumpe ella.-

-¡Auch! – Se golpea la mano al distraerse por ver a Ed.- Ah…hola…hola Ed.- Se sonroja.-

-¿Qué te pasa Winry?-Pregunta interesado.-

-Na…nada…¿Por qué?- Se ríe con nerviosismo.-

-Es que…-suspira.- Olvídalo…-

"_¿Cómo que nada? Debió haberme dicho¿¡Ves lo que hiciste por distraerme pequeño frijol de metal con cabello amarillo y una antena¡ja! Acto seguido del llavezaso en mi cabeza…si serás rara…"_

-Y…¿Qué haces aquí Ed?.- Pregunta con mucho interés la joven.-

-Bueno yo…-¿Qué le diría? Se queda callado.-…

-¿Tú qué? –Lo mira extrañada.-

"_Será que…¿se me va a confesar? Nah…imposible.- _Recuerda la leyenda y se sonroja aún más de lo que estaba.- _Pero…no habrá ningún eclipse lunar, que yo sepa…"_

-¡Winry!- Exclama Ed con decisión.- Yo venía porque…-

-¡Oye Winry¡Ya llegó el cliente!.- Grita Pinako interrumpiendo.-

-¡Bien! Luego hablamos Ed…-Sale del taller con el automail dejando a Ed.-

-…-Se queda helado.- Rayos…-

Algunos minutos después fuera de la casa…

-¿Y? Hermano…¿se lo dijiste?-

-…No…-

-Pero…¿Por qué?- Pregunta extrañado el joven de la armadura brillante.-

-La vieja de Pinako interrumpió…-Suspira.-

-Ah…Pero…¡Puedes volver a hacerlo!¡No te rindas!

-Espero…-Vuelve a suspirar.-

Más tarde, Winry tendía la ropa lavada, muy feliz. En ese momento Full metal Alchemist contraataca.

-¡Hola Winry! –Dice Ed muy sonriente, estaba decidido.-

-Hola Ed…-Se ríe.-

-Qué… ¿Qué te pasa? –Pregunta desentendido.-

-Tu…-

-¿Ah?-

-Tu calzoncillo se destiñó….-Se lo muestra y Ed se sonroja a más no poder.- Lo siento…le ha de haber saltado algo de cloro…-Se disculpa.-

-No…no importa…-Su sonrisa se derrite como hielo bajo el sol.-

Eso fue frustrante y ridículo, ya no podría hacerlo, no podía mirarla a la cara, después de eso. Se excusa y se va del lugar. Alphonse Elric observaba desde lejos, pero él no se quedaría atrás, le ayudaría a su querido hermano fuera como fuera. Comienza a maquinar, tenía tiempo, quedaba un día y medio para el suceso.

El joven enamoradizo estaba pensativo y un poco triste tirando piedras al río.

"_Winry, Si tan sólo tú…me miraras como quiero que lo hagas, y ¡no como tu cliente preferencial por los automails!¡Ah¡Patética ropa interior!"._

Alphonse estaba muy feliz, después de todo era un buen plan. Se acerca a Winry quien esta vez, regaba las flores y tarareaba una canción inentendible para Al.

-Winry…-Dice la gran armadura.-

-Hola Al…¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunta ella.-

-¿Hace un buen día cierto? –Si tuviera cejas, de seguro arquearía una.-

-Sip…-Continúa regando.-

-¿Oye?-

-¿Si¿Dime que pasa Al? – Le pregunta sonriendo.-

-Bueno…¿Por qué estás tan distraída¿En qué piensas?-

-¿Ah?- El chico tenía razón, estaba muy distraída y sí, pensaba en algo.- En nada…-Se ríe con nerviosismo, la habían descubierto.-

-Sabes a lo que me refiero…-

-No…no sé…-Le cae una gotita al estilo animé.-

-Sí, si lo sabes…-dice con voz sería, la estaba presionando.- Haz estado pensando en mi hermano…¿No es cierto?-

-¿De qué hablas? –Había dado en el clavo.-

-¿Es por la leyenda no es así?-

-¿Cuál leyenda?- Agrega evadiendo a Al.-

-Mmm…-Acota Al, su plan estaba dando efecto, Winry estaba nerviosa, y mucho.- Tú sabes…la del eclipse lunar…

-Yo…Al…-Suspira resignada.- Así es…sonaba muy bonito que Ed se me declarara un día de esos…pero no lo hará porque no siente lo mismo que yo…-Mira con tristeza a las flores.-

-Ay Winry, no deberías ponerte triste…o si no las flores también lo harán…-

-Es cierto…-Se seca una lágrima que recorría su rostro.- Además, yo no estoy triste¡estoy muy feliz! –Se vuelve a reír como en ocasiones anteriores, Al se disculpa y se va.-

-Ya está comprobado, ese par se atrae mutuamente, será más fácil…-¿Sonríe con malicia?.-

Esa noche Ed estaba tirado en su cama durmiendo, pues su desánimo no le alcanzó para más, mientras que Alphonse estaba frente a un escritorio y murmullaba cosas…

-Era algo así…si…perfecto-Rallaba unas hojas de papel.- Esto será interesante…-Se ríe.- Pero es por ti hermano…-

-¿Qué haces Al? –Pregunta Ed somnoliento haciendo que su hermano menor se sobresalte.-

-Na…nada…je, je, je…sólo hago un dibujo… ¿ves?- le muestra un dibujo de la casa de Winry.-

-¿Dibujo? Y desde cuando que…-Bosteza.- Da igual…-Se gira a un lado de la cama y sigue durmiendo.-

-Uff…-

Y llega el famoso día del evento más esperado de los últimos días.

Winry estaba ajustando un automail cuando llega el pequeño Alphonse.

-Ten…-Le entrega una hoja de papel doblada en cuatro partes a la ojiazul.-

-¿Qué es?-

-Te la envía Ed…ya me voy…-Se va y sonríe (no sé como)-

-Ah…gracias…-Abre la nota.-

"_Querida Winry:_

_Esta noche la luna se verá hermosa bajo el árbol que está en aquel lugar que sólo tú sabes…"_

_Edward._

-Vaya…que extraño suena eso…Pero…-Mira con mucho entusiasmo la nota de nuevo.- Es una invitación de Ed… - Sonríe muy feliz y continúa con su trabajo.-

--------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------

-¿De Winry?- Al asiente.-

-Sip…léela hermano, ya me tengo que ir…debo alimentar al gato que la sra. Joaquina me dejó a cargo…-Se va velozmente.-

-¿Joaquina? –Abre la nota ignorando a su hermano.-

"_Edward:_

_¿Sabes? Me encantaría poder ver ese eclipse tan bonito del que tanto me han comentado, lo iré a ver, desde ese lugar que tanto me gusta…"_

_Winry._

-¿Sabe del eclipse? Que linda…quiere que yo la acompañe a verlo.- Se sonroja.- Esta será mi única oportunidad, nunca esperé que llegara solita…-Sonríe.- Parece como si alguien…hubiese ayudado…-

Por otro lado se veía a una armadura, con un ataque de risa, cuestionándose porqué era tan genio…y sin dudas, sí que lo era.

Ya era de noche, y el tan hablado "eclipse lunar" había dado comienzo. El joven de rubios cabellos estaba impaciente esperando a la joven que lo había invitado.

-Genial…ella me invita y tengo que esperar…-En ese momento la ve llegar, al parecer se había arreglado para la junta.-

-Hola Ed…-Mira la luna- Wow… ¿Eso no es un eclipse? No sabía que habría uno…-

-Llegaste…-La ve y no evita sonrojarse, por suerte y estaba oscuro.-

-Es cierto, la luna está muy bonita hoy Ed, como lo señalaste en la nota…-La mira extrañado.-

-Un momento…yo no te envié una nota…y tú… ¿Acaso no sabías ya del eclipse?-

-¿De qué hablas? No recuerdo haberlo mencionado… ¿Y cómo que no enviaste una nota? Si Al me…-Se queda pensativa.-

-Con que fue Al... ¿Win? Creo que caímos en su trampa…-

-Trampa…-Repite ella y se sonroja.-

-Bien…esto me cayó a mi favor…Supongo que lo esperaba…-Suspira-

-¿Huh?-Ahora si que estaba nerviosa.-

"_Lo haré debo decírtelo…espero y tu sientas lo mismo…y la leyenda sea cierta."-_ Le toma las manos a Winry.-

-Winry…yo…-

-¿Sí? Dímelo Ed… ¿Qué es? –Le aprieta más las manos a él.-

-Yo…yo…-La mira a los ojos.- "Te…te amo…Winry…" –Lo había dicho.-

-No es cierto…-Mira al suelo negando con su cabeza mientras que sus mechones de cabello le cubrían el rostro.-

-Sí, si lo es…-Le levanta la cara desde el mentón y aparta sus mechones del camino de sus manos.-

-Ed…-Una lágrima se desliza por su mejilla derecha- Yo…yo también te amo…-Ed la abraza.-

El eclipse ya había pasado, parecía que el tiempo se había detenido para ambos desde el abrazo, Pero les gustaba estar así, tratando de comprender a través de esa unión cada segundo más del otro y de cuanto les había tomado estar así, juntos.

Se podía ver la luna otra vez brillar, y aquel rayo de luz, hizo notar el momento más hermoso que podría haber compartido esa bella pareja, esa noche. Edward se acerca lentamente hacía su amada y une sus labios a los de ella en un dulce y especial beso. Ella no podía creer que eso realmente era real, pero se deja llevar por eso y él, no podía imaginar cómo había logrado su propósito. Con leyenda o sin ella, ambos estaban felices y mucho, era lo más importante.

A lo lejos se veía una anciana de plomizos cabellos que miraba desde el balcón de su casa aquella escena de luz de luna y sonríe a medio labio.

-Ambos se creyeron la del eclipse…pero supongo que está bien…-Deja salir una figura de humo desde su pipa.- Aunque…Me pregunto…¿Quién le contó a Ed de la leyenda?

Y esa fue la historia de la leyenda del "Eclipse Lunar".

**Fin.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------♠----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bien...eso fue todo por esta ocasión, espero reiterademente que les haya agradado este fic..._

_Gracias por haberse dado el tiempo de leer y nos estamos leyendo en la próxima..._

_Chau!! _


End file.
